The invention relates to an electronic balance with a digital display for the exact display of the weighing result, with a digital multi-segment display for the estimated quasi-analog display of the balance load, whereby the quasi-analog display consists of at least one horizontal band of activatable points having at least one segment for each vertical "line" of multi-segments comprising a horizontal band, and with a digital signal processing unit which controls the digital display and the quasi-analog display and which also displays taring bases and gross weight on the same horizontal scale.
Balances of this type are known e.g. from DE-OS No. 26 04 747.
A disadvantage of the known balances is the fact that the operator only receives information about the gross value on the balance in the analog display. Therefore, DE-OS No. 25 36 045 has already suggested positioning two analog displays adjacent to one another, of which the one displays the gross value and the other the tare value. The net value can then be estimated from the differences of the two analog displays. A disadvantage of this solution is the great expense for the second analog display and the danger of confusing the gross display and the tare display, especially if one considers that negative net values (removal from a filled tare vessel) also occur.
A digital signal processing unit controls a digital display and a quasi-analog display, the quasi-analog display comprising a horizontal band of activatable points and other activatable points directly above or directly below said horizontal band, and which also offers the ability to memorize the tare weight during taring and display a "T" symbol along said horizontal band and said "T" symbol is activated during taring at the horizontal position on said band which corresponds to said tare weight, as referenced in DE-OS No. 25 30 045 above at page 5 re: "Tarawertanzeige 17" (tare value display 17) and page 6 line 2 "Tarawert" (tare value). Note that operation of button 22 causes taring , i.e. weighing whatever is on the balance and storing its weight in a tare memory. Also see applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,014 filed Dec. 13, 1985 at column 2 lines 45-56 and column 4 lines 9-14 and 55-64. Note use of "tare memory" term.
The invention therefore has the task of indicating a quasi analog display for an electronic balance which permits, in addition to the gross display, a simple and unambiguous quasi-analog display of the tare value.